Death Battle- Fan Edition!
by David Noklevername
Summary: A fan version of the popular 'Death Battle' series, where fans suggest two pop culture characters to fight to the death!
1. Captain Falcon vs Axel

_**DEATH BATTLE- FAN EDITION!**_

**This is an unofficial fan edition of the popular Screw Attack series, _Death Battle_. _Death Battle_ pits two pop culture characters in a fight to the death, comparing their abilities to see who'd win. (The rules of this fight can be seen at the bottom of the chapter.)**

**Please note that I encourage fans to send me ideas for combatants. While I have my own ideas on who I want to do fights for, I'd love to see what fighters the readers want to see!**

**Today, two fire-based combatants join the arena, known for travelling through many worlds for their bosses, performing tasks, be it peaceful reconaissance or murder. Axel, of the popular _Kingdom Hearts_ JRPG series, and Captain Falcon, known for the _F-Zero_ and _Super Smash Bros._ franchises, will fight in a death battle!**

***WARNING- Descriptions include spoilers to various _Kingdom Hearts_ and _F-Zero_ games.***

* * *

OUR COMBATANTS-

* * *

First in the lineup is Axel, formerly known as Lea, a Nobody believed to have come from the Radiant Gardens. At an unknown time in his life, he, along with his friend Isa (later known as Saix) had his Heart was stolen, but, due to the power of his Heart, he became a human-like Nobody.

After that, he was inducted into the Organization XII by Xemnas, given the name Axel. He mainly performs offensive missions for the Organization, and, if Xemnas needs someone dead, he'll send Axel.

After befriending the two new inductees into the Organization, Roxas (the Nobody of series protagonist Sora) and Xion, he was sent to infiltrate the group of traitors to the Organization, Marluxia and Larxene, being sent to Castle Oblivion, along with the two traitors, Zexion, Vexen, and Lexaeus. He's the only one sent to Castle Oblivion who came back, a testament to his pure, concentrated badassery.

Later, he comitted suicide to allow Sora and pals to defeat his former master, Xemnas. He did this in the most badass way possible, basically exploding himself to take out a horde of Nobodies that were going to, basically, fuck everyone's shit up.

However, since you can't keep a good badass down, his Heart, know fully-healed, brought him back as Lea, a Keyblade wielder, proving thousands of terribly written fan fics accurate.

Advantages-

- Has powerful fire abilities.

- Is very quick on his feet.

- He's the 9th highest up member of the Organization, implying that he has been doing missions for the Organization for at least several years.

- Axel is fairly young, being no older than 28.

- Wields the already-powerful Twin Chakrams, which are powered up even further with his fire abilities.

- His fireballs are great ranged attacks.

Disadvantages-

- While Lea is a Keyblade Wielder, Axel isn't, so, he's not allowed use of the Kingdom Key in this fight.

- Doesn't use much strategy, preferring to just charge into battle.

- Isn't the most... intelligent man.

- According to shippers, has a relationship with a 14 year old Amnesiac.

- He isn't very physically strong, instead relying on his fire to injure people.

- Due to the rules of Death Battle, he can't summon his Assasin Nobodies to aid him in battle.

- While he has the power to use other types of magic, it's completely uncharacteristic for him to use anything but brute force and fire, so, he doesn't.

* * *

Next is Douglas Jay Falcon, otherwise known as Captain Falcon, the unofficial main character of the _F-Zero_ franchise. His backstory is shrouded in mystery; what we know is that he's a 36 year old, originating from the city of Port Town, who frequently races in the F-Zero Grand Prix, using his signature vehicle, the Blue Falcon.

However, merely being a racer doesn't pay the bills. Captain Falcon is an accomplished bounty hunter, having worked as one for so long that he's now known as one of the best in the entire galaxy. This profession, however, has made him a long list of enemies. Due to the danger of being attacked by enemies, he now resides on a series of small islands near Port Town, only being drawn out of his islands for a bounty or a race.

For the greater majority of the _F-Zero_ series, Captain Falcon was the reigning champion of the F-Zero Grand Prix, his racing skills being so damn amazing that they literally saved the universe! The only reason he didn't win the Grand Prix in _F-Zero: Maximum Velocity_ is that he'd be about sixty two at the time, and, most likely, due to his bounty hunting, dead. His badassery seemed to have been passed down from him to Kent Akechi, a racer who claims to be the son of the good captain.

Captain Falcon, however, isn't most famous for his _F-Zero_ series. No, Captain Falcon is most likely known as the MANLIEST SMASHER EVER, being a mainstay in the _Super Smash Bros._ series, which houses former _Death Battle_ winners such as Peach, Sonic the Hedgehog, Fox, Yoshi, and the original _Death Battle_ champion Samus Aran. In this series, he gained fire powers, the most well-known being the FALCON... PAWNCH!

Advantages-

- Has been a bounty hunter for so long that he developed a reputation as one of the best in the galaxy.

- Has gained some of the best catch phrases ever, such as 'YESS!', 'Falcon... PAWNCH!', 'Falcon... KICK!', 'Show me your moves!', and 'Come on!'

- The second most agile Smasher, only behind _Sonic the Hedgehog_.

- His signature move, the falcon punch, is one of the most powerful attacks in the Smash Bros. series, a firey punch to the face.

- As with his rival, Samurai Goroh, he has training from the Internova Police Force, a, well, intergalactic police force. I dare you to tell me that ISN'T incredibly badass.

Disadvantages-

- His pistol is amazingly powerful, being able to one-shot nearly anyone... too bad he's only ever used it once.

- He doesn't seem to use any sort of strategy, despite his large intellect.

- He has literally no ranged attacks, except for his aformentioned gun, which he never uses.

- His most powerful move, running his enemies over with his Blue Falcon, requires them to be laying completely still directly in front of him.

- His fire abilities are signifacently weaker than Axel's.

- The Falcon punch, his most powerful, non-Blue Falcon or gun-related, takes a while to charge up.

* * *

_COMBATANTS SET!_

_READY?_

_FIGHT!_

* * *

A swarm of Nobodies swarmed the Blue Falcon as it landed on the World That Never Was. Captain Falcon was contracted to kill Xemnas, leader of the Organization, a complete monster. Douglas would be doing countless Worlds a favor by killing this bastard... and Falcon wouldn't be losing money on the hit, either.

As Captain Falcon jumped out of his ship, he was quickly assaulted by the Nobodies. He handled this with ease, punching through the monsters like they were butter. These attacks barely slowed him down, as he sprinted towards the Castle That Never Was, doing his best to avoid any casualties. (Keep in mind, doing your best isn't the same as doing... he killed a good hundred on the way to the castle, at the very least. All part of a days work.)

During Captain Falcon's massacre of the lesser Nobodies, Saix, Xemnas' second in command, watched from the Grey Area window, viewing Captain Falcon approaching the Castle That Never Was' entrance. Calmly, without taking his eyes off of the window, he said, "Axel. Take care of the intruder."

Axel, the ninth ranking member of the Organization, got up from one of the many couches that decorated the Grey Area, "Fine, fine," He drew his flaming Twin Chakrams, "I've been waiting for some action all day."

After entering the Castle and running through a long, grey corridor, Captain Falcon found himself in some sort of... throne room. The various thrones were of various height; the tallest one, he couldn't even see the seat of. Unbenownst to Falcon, that's where Axel stood, waiting.

As Captain Falcon examined the area, Axel jumped down from the throne, landing on Captain Falcon, forcing him onto the ground. Douglas grunted, "Look, whoever you are, I'm not interested in fighting you. Get off of me right now, and I won't hurt you."

Axel let out a small chuckle, "You really think I'm gonna let you go? You think you can just charge into our Castle, and expect us to just sit back and watch?" Axel smirked, "you got this far, I assumed you'd be smarter. Or, at the very least, harder to kill..."

Before Axel could snuff Falcon's flame, Douglas gripped Axel's leg, throwing him off. Axel stumbled back, struggling not to fall on his feet, dazed, "... What the hell was that?!" Grunted Axel.

Captain Falcon quickly got on his feet, charging at Axel. Before the Nobody could reflect him with an attack, Captain Falcon grabbed him, picking him up off the ground, staring into his eyes, "Look. I'll give you one more chance. Tell me where Xemnas is, and I'll let you go."

"Hehe, you really aren't good at this," Axel snickered, before jamming one of the chakrams spikes into Douglas' gut, "Before you try the whole 'interrogation' act, you have to make sure the one you're interrogating can't fucking kill you!"

As Captain Falcon doubled over in pain, Axel pulled his flaming Chakram out of him, chuckling lightly as he approached the Captain, stomping on his face repeatedly, before picking him up by the collar, forcing Douglas on his knees.

Axel drew fire, and Captain Falcon started to burn. "This is what happens, you idiot, when you mess with the Organization!" As much as Captain Falcon attempted to struggle, pulling at Axel's hands in an attempt to force him to release him, Axel wouldn't let go.

"Falcon..." Muttered Douglas, as he looked up at the confused Nobody, Axel's flames, despite the armor, still burnt his flesh.

"'Falcon'?'" Said Axel, "What the hell does that have to do with anything?!" A quick examination of Douglas' suit answered Axel's question, "Ah, that whole... 'bird' motif. What are you trying to do? Summon a falcon to peck me to death or some bullshit?"

Douglas gritted his teeth together, trying to bare the pain of the fire. Sure, he frequently set himself on fire for his attacks, but... this was different. This was excruciating. Though, he had been doing this for awhile. He experienced worse. He was determined to win. It was a long silence before Captain Falcon bellowed a familiar word, "... PUNCH!"

Axel's confusion at the sudden outburst was initally confusion, which was soon replaced with pain as Captain Falcon performed a firey uppercut, punching Axel in the jaw, hard enough to leave him knocked back.

Axel spit out a bit of blood that was spilt from that punch. Before that move, that one move, Axel was cocky, calm, he knew he was winning. Not now. Axel was mad... infuriated. That punch hurt.

Slowly approaching Captain Falcon, Axel grunted, gripping his two Chakras, "You fucking idiot. You just had to do that, didn't you?!" Axel spit out a bit more blood, "I was gonna go easy on you, Falcon Freak. Now... I'm gonna make it hurt."

Examining the situation, Captain Falcon ran to his left, before taking a swerve and running towards Axel. The fire-forged Nobody responded with side-stepping Captain Falcon, slashing at the edge of his throat with one of the flaming Chakrams.

Captain Falcon kept running until he was a safe distance away from the smirking Nobody. He hadn't yet felt the pain of the slash, but, he knew that it wasn't deep. (Well, it was deep enough to cause him searing pain... but, not enough to kill him, at least not for a long time. That's all that mattered to Falcon at the time.)

"Give up yet?!" Axel proclaimed his arms outstretched, "You might as well! But, it doesn't matter to me... no matter what, I'm gonna enjoy cooking this fucking falcon..." Axel, with a wave of his hand, shot out a ball of fire, which Captain Falcon managed to side-step.

This didn't phase Axel whatsoever. The furious flaming Nobody rushed at Captain Falcon, Chakrams ready for another attack. Captain Falcon stood feet firmly on the ground. Axel assumed that this meant Captain Falcon accepted his request of giving up... Honestly, Axel expected more of a fight. Whatever, he was just happy to get this asshole out of his red, spiky hair.

Before Axel could go through with his intended plan (finish the job of slitting Captain Falcon's throat with one Chakra, cut open his stomach with the other), Captain Falcon, to Axel's shock, firmly gripped Axel's wrists firmly, stopping him from attacking. "Falcon..."

"Fucking bullshit... not again..." Grunted Axel.

"... KICK!" Yelled Douglas, as he unleashed a firey kick on Axel, forcing him to release his Chakrams, collapsing on the ground.

Axel's vision blurred the second he crashed onto the ground, feeling the pain from both hitting the floor with his head and being kicked in the cranium by Captain Falcon. He smelled blood, which he immediately knew was his own.

Somehow... someway... despite his situation, Axel knew he could win this.

Captain Falcon crouched over the fallen Nobody. Sure, he attempted to kill him... but, Captain Falcon couldn't help feeling a tiny bit of sympathy for the groaning bastard. Sure, not enough to save him, or even spare his life, but, still. Some.

Douglas wrapped his hand around Axel's throat, "I'll ask you this one last time. Where is Xemnas?"

Axel, with a smirk on his face, said on thing, "Fuck... you..."

Captain Falcon paused for a moment, completely silent, before drawing his fist back, "Falcon... PAWNCH!" He boomed, his firey fist coming down onto Axel, and, the second Falcon's fist came into contact with Axel's face, Falcon knew the Nobody was dead, his skull absolutely shattered by the punch.

Captain Falcon stood up, and walked off, abandoning the corpse as it faded away into nothingness. He ignored his pain, his burns, his neck cut, and the hole in his stomach... no matter how brutal that fight was, he had a mission, and he knew it must be done.

_WINNER!_

* * *

**Well, that was a brutal fight! As we speak, I'm currently preparing for attacks by fan girls for killing one half of their OTP.**

**Let's see WHY who won won: agility and strength. While both of these fighters heavily use fire, Captain Falcon doesn't rely on it. So, while Axel's fire powers are way, WAY more powerful then Captain Falcon's, that doesn't matter, as the falcon punch is extraordinarily strong without the fire. The fire is just an added bonus.**

**Axel's chakrams did help him signifacently... he almost killed Captain Falcon twice with them. (the first time he almost slit Captain Falcon's throat, and the second time where he, if Captain Falcon hadn't grabbed his wrists, would have gutted him AND finished his throat.) While they are extraordinarily powerful, Captain Falcon could bare the spikes. Maybe if Axel actually, y'know, THREW them...**

**And, finally, agility and strength. While Axel is fairly strong, he's scrawny as hell. While he's fairly agile, he's nowhere near Falcon's level in either category. In _Subspace Emissary_, he punched a giant robot to death, and is one of the fastest characters in a game with Sonic and Pikachu!**

**Now that that's over, please, if you have an idea for a Death Battle, please tell me! I have quite a few ideas of my own, but, I'd love to hear yours!**

**Thank you, and, see you next time on _Death Battle- Fan Edition!_**

***RULES OF CHARACTER FIGHTS***

**1. Characters cannot summon another living being. (If it can fight on it's own accord, it cannot be summoned.)**

**2. Characters don't have any prior information on the other. (The only exception is if they're from the same general universe- for example, the TMNT free-for-all Brawl.)**

**3. No immortal fighters. (The only exception is if they can be defeated, for at least a very long extended period of time. For example, Starscream did not truly die in his fight with Rainbow Dash in the official series- but, he can no longer fight.)**


	2. Hal Jordan vs Maxwell

**DEATH BATTLE- FAN EDITION!**

**After last episode's bloody, brutal battle, I have a great idea! Let's force ANOTHER two child-friendly critcal favorites into a fight to the death!**

**This battle's combatants are two of Warner Bros' biggest creative forces... literally. Hal Jordan, DC Comics' Green Lantern, and Maxwell, star of the popular Scribblenauts franchise, are set for a death battle!**

***WARNING- Descriptions include spoilers for various DC Comics and Scribblenauts.***

* * *

OUR COMBATNANTS-

* * *

First in the lineup is Hal Jordan, Earth's second Green Lantern (the first being railroad manager Alan Scott), and considered by some to be Earth's best. Hal was born in an urban California city known as Coast City, with two siblings, and a test pilot father. Unfortunately, at the age of ten, he witnessed his father's death (wow, comic book characters are a really unlucky bunch.) in a plane crash. Despite this, Hal Jordan, being the genius he is, followed in his father's footsteps and took the job of a test pilot, against his family's wishes, because Hal is just kind of a douche like that.

Soon after becoming a professional test pilot, Abin Sur, a Green Lanter protecting Sector 2814, crash landed his ship in a California Desert near Coast City. (Kids, this is why we don't drink and drive.) This crash killed him, and his Green Lantern ring, showing hints of sentience, abandoned the alien corpse, and chose Hal Jordan as his new host, due to his lack of fear, because, hey, when you decide to do the same thing that killed your father in front of your own two eyes, you're a lot of things, but fearful is not one of them.

After getting possesion of the Green Lantern Ring, he was given training by two Green Lanterns, current-greatest Lantern Thaal Sinestro (whom, after Hal Jordan revealed his villainous ways, was banished to the Antimatter Universe, and forged a Yellow Lantern Ring, and became Green Lantern's prime rival) and a drill sergaent-esque Lantern named Kilowog. After the training was through, Hal Jordan returned to Earth, and started defending Sector 2814 (but mostly Earth, for some odd reason) for years to come, even becoming a member of the Justice League!

However, after an over-two decade long run as the Green Lantern, he had a VERY bad day: Coast City was nuked, and he was possessed by the intergalactic menace known as Parallax (god, I hate it when that happens!) who drove Hal Jordan insane, and drove him to attempt to destroy the world, and restart it with him as a god, so he could make a perfect, happy world for him and his friends. This world would have been detailed in a never-released mini series, featuring Batman and Superman's children, Batboy and Superboy, as the main characters, eventually discovering that their world was TOO perfect...

Unfortunately for Hal, after slaughtering nearly the entire Green Lantern Corps, (including Kilowog, former Lantern Sinestro, and the Guardians, the ones who gave the Green Lanterns their power. However, this being a comic book, it was soon retconned.) he died, and was succeeded by Kyle Rayner. Yet, being a major comic book character, he was resurrected, and, due to a tiny bit of Parallax residue, he recreated both Coast City, and his old friend Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow. Things are now going very well for Hal Jordan, and he's back on top.

Advantages-

- The biggest advantage of the Green Lantern ring is that he can create energy constructs with it, allowing him to use nearly any weapon he can think of.

- Due to the Green Lantern ring, Hal doesn't need to eat or sleep to survive.

- Hal is fearless, as is a requirement to be a Green Lantern, meaning that he can't be intimidated into backing down.

- The Green Lantern ring makes him extremely durable on his own, and he can summon numerous types of shielding to defend him from almost any attack. One of his shields, which creates a transparent green dome over himself, can defend him from missiles!

- Hal is an experienced fighter on his own, and a master boxer.

- Due to being a comic book character, he can be brought back from the dead, so, even if he loses this fight, he'll be back fighting a genie or something in 2020.

- The Green Lantern ring also gives Hal the ability of limitless flight.

Disadvantages-

- While most of Hal's constructs are indestructible, the shield that Hal normally uses in combat can be broken if punched hard enough.

- Due to the color yellow being the color of fear in the Green Lantern mythos, his energy constructs are useless against the color yellow.

- The Green Lantern ring is useless against a user of the Red Lantern ring.

- The Green Lantern ring can be taken off of him forcefully, though it's very difficult.

- Though the residue of Parallax still inside Hal can give him godlike powers, it could possibly drive him insane.

- If he's blinded or his vision is obscured, his Green Lantern ring is useless, seeing as he can't see what he's forming. In fact, in Batman's canonical list of how to defeat each member of the Justice League if they go rogue, this is how Batman intended to defeat Hal's succesor, Kyle Rayner.

- While being fearless can be an asset, it also means that he doesn't know when to quit, and he'll fight any enemy head on.

_"In brightest day... in blackest night... no evil shall escape my sight!"_

Maxwell is an odd boy. He's the child of Edgar and Julie, two Scribblenauts, and has 44 siblings. (wow, Edgar and Julie need hobbies!) Each of their children were given a present: Maxwell was given a Death Note- I mean, a magic notebook that summons anything he writes down in it. One of his little sisters, Lily, was given a globe that could send her anywhere in the world. Apparently, evil doesn't run in the family, because Edgar and Julie apparently DIDN'T use magical items such as these to enslave the world.

Unfortunately, one day, an old starving witch approached Maxwell, pleading for an apple. Maxwell, in his wise assholery, gave the old witch an apple... a rotten apple. This old witch, having recently watched a VHS of the Beauty and the Beast, cursed not Maxwell, but Lily, trapping her in a stone statue.

The only way Maxwell could bring her back to her normal form is to obtain a collection of Starites, a mysterious star-shaped object of unknown origin. So, he took his notebook and Lily's Globe, and, eventually, he collected enough to save Lily from forever being a statue. Though, something in Maxwell snapped... he went from merely an asshole to a Starite obsessed asshole. He still collected, from all over the world, Starites, not caring who he has to kill, harm, or destroy to get them. It's unknown WHY Maxwell still collects Starites, though I have two guesses:

1. To harness their apparent magical power.

2. A newfound paranoia. He may now be paranoid that something bad will happen to Lily yet again, and he'll now have a proper storage of Starites to save her if that ever happens.

Either way, he's not very safe of a person to be around. However, we must note that he's not necessarily evil; he's perfectly willing to, for example, save someone's life for a Starite. But, only if he get's a Starite. He's also willing to burn down a puppy orphanage for a Starite that was hidden under it, so, he's not necessarily good. He's neutral, doing whatever it takes to get one last Starite...

Advantages-

- Has well over 20,000 possible things to summon.

- Maxwell is very good at thinking on his feet, and asessing and adapting to his situation, summoning just the right object to defeat his opponents or solve his problem.

- He's very loyal and honorable. If you hold a Starite above his head, and tell him you'll give it to him if he does some long, repetitive task, he won't attack you and steal the Starite, he'll do what you say.

- While it doesn't appear so in the games (as he can be killed in a few hits), he's extremely durable, being able to survive an attack by a horde of Cthulu with merely a cooking pan.

- His notebook knows no bounds, (except for the one mentioned in the first disadvantage.) he can summon any sort of weapon or object he can think of out of thin air.

- He's way, way more creative than the average boy his age, so, when we say that his only boundary is his own imagination, we're saying that he doesn't have very many boundaries.

Disadvantages-

- Due to the rules of Death Battle, he cannot summon sentient beings to fight for him. (If he was able to, he'd be able to summon his own rideable pet Cthulu!)

- Maxwell is a bit psychotic, and has no regard for life for anyone other than his sister Lily. He's willing to cheat, steal, and outright kill for a Starite, and commonly summons innocent beings just to force them to fight to the death, or kill them himself.

- Possible Starite addict.

- He's fairly slow, and is apparently completely inable to run.

- Maxwell is actually very young; he's fifteen at the very oldest.

- He's very gullible, and will do anything you say in exchange for a Starite.

- While he is decent at fighting, he usually let's the beings he summons with his notebook do the work for him.

* * *

_**COMBATANTS SET!**_

_**READY?**_

_**FIGHT!**_

* * *

Maxwell, along with his younger sister, Lily, stood at the door of the Lex Corp Building, the biggest tower in Metropolis. The two stared in awe at the amazing tower, before stepping inside. Lily pulled on Maxwell's sleeve, "Max, I'm... not sure this is a good idea. Haven't you heard about this guy before?! Luthor is a complete menace!"

Some of Luthor's many employees glared at Maxwell and Lily as they pass. Maxwell, still with his never fading smile, said, "Lil, don't worry. I've worked for menaces a ton of times before, and they didn't scare me. Remember that time I did a hit for Joker? Besides," Maxwell outstretched his arms, as if to emphasize the scale of the building they were in, "I thought you wanted to see Metropolis for yourself, especially the Lex Corp Building!"

Lily let out a grunt, "Yes, but as a tourist, not some... mercenary!" Lily complained. The glares were replaced with shocked stares, though the employees knew not to bring it up with the small girl, "and I don't care if you've worked for menaces before, Max! You're still in danger!"

"C'mon, sis," Maxwell said, not even glancing over to her, "You're getting paranoid. Lex Luthor is a frigging trillionaire! He probably has thousands of Starites. Whatever I have to do, whatever danger I'm in, it'll be worth it." The duo stepped into an elevator, going directly to the top floor.

All Maxwell and Lily could say was, 'woah' as they viewed Lex Luthor's ginormous office, with Luthor himself sitting alone in a desk across the room, calm and collected, as he always was. Maxwell eagerly stepped into the office, as Lily nervously hid behind him. Maxwell dashed to Luthor's desk, pulling a chair, and sitting down, his feet not even hitting the ground.

Luthor looked down at the visitor. Luthor expected him to be... taller. "I'm glad you could take the time to visit, Mr. Maxwell."

"Oh, it's no problem!" Maxwell admitted, with his permanent smile, "Y'know, my sister Lily has this awesome thing... it can teleport us anywhere in the world! Isn't that awesome, Mr. Luthor?"

Lex Luthor quickly made a mental note to seize Maxwell's equipment right after he's done with him, "Yes, it is quite... 'awesome', Mr. Maxwell. Now, I have a job for you... in exchange..." Luthor picked up a telephone, and said, "tell the secretary to wheel the Starites in."

Maxwell stared in awe and shock as a woman wheeled in a cart full of Starites. Maxwell quickly counted in his mind... Luthor had at least fifty Starites! "Woah!" Maxwell exclaimed, rushing over to the cart, "This is amazing!"

Luthor chuckled to himself, "Calm down, Mr. Maxwell. All those, and many more, will be yours, if you complete a task for me."

Maxwell stared in shock at the Starites, before quickly turned to Luthor, "Of course, Mr. Luthor!" Maxwell rubbed the back of his head, "Now... what do you want me to do?"

"Just one small task..." Luthor smirked, "I want you to kill the Justice League."

It was a week after the death of Green Arrow that Hal Jordan stopped mourning and finally went back to his pilot work.

Hal was the last one left. For the past few weeks, some... monster had been picking off his former teammates. First was Wonder Woman, then Martian Manhunter... they even killed Superman.

The Justice League had casualties before. Usually they die a hero's death... slain stopping a catastrophic threat. Not now. They were killed off unceremoniously. Superman was killed in his Clark Kent attire, on the way to the supermarket. Flash was getting a kitten down from a tree when he was killed. A motherfucking kitten!

Hal wasn't a coward. He wasn't hiding, and he made sure to let Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow, know that back when he was alive. Hal had been off work, both piloting and superheroics, since the death of Flash, one of his best friends. Oliver always taunted Hal about it... Hal shot back with something more brutal, usually involving Oliver' sidekick's old drug addiction. Even though it was all in good nature, after Oliver's death, Hal regretted every single rude thing he said. Now his friend is dead, killed with his own weapons. Hal thought... maybe if they worked together, they could've survived the attack.

He was so deep in thought, regret, and guilt over Oliver's death, he didn't notice his best friend and trusted mechanic, Tom Kalmaku, standing in front of him as he sulked, "Hey, Hal, you okay?"

"Wha..." After his brain finally processed his situation, how he was sitting alone, at work, ignoring everything around him, he snapped out of his guilt-ridden mind, deciding that, if he was going to do anything, he may as well do work, "Oh, um, yeah, Tommy... I'm fine. What's up?"

"Routine test flight..." Answered Tom, as he rubbed the back of his head, "Um... you sure you're okay, Hal? You've been off work for, what, two weeks now? Are you sick? Did someone die or something?"

Hal paused, before nodding, "Yeah, a close friend..." Hal replied, sighing, looking down at his coffee cup. "Anyways, let's go, get this over with..."

"Uh, if you wanted, we could talk about it during our next break." Tom suggested. Hal nodded, letting out a tiny smirk. It wouldn't bring Oliver back, it wouldn't fix his guilt. But, hey, it'll feel good to have someone to talk to about it...

"That'd be great." Hal replied, before stepping out of the building, to the field of concrete known as the Flight Area, approaching a plane... before it was crushed with a massive hammer, "What the fuck?!" Proclaimed Hal as he stepped back, seeing... a tiny, smiling boy in a rooster hat.

"Hey, Mr. Lantern!" Maxwell greeted, throwing away the hammer, slowly approaching Hal, who was still frozen in shock.

"I have... no idea how to respond to this," Hal said, "Who the hell are you, and how do you know who I am?!"

"Cameras. Lots and lots of cameras, same thing I used on Batman," Maxwell answered non-chalantly, before scribbling in his notebook and spawning a Sharp Poisoned Katana in his hand, rushing at Hal, who kept stepping back, avoiding Maxwell's slices, "Stay still?!"

Hal jumped in the air, "Kid, back down! I don't want to have to hurt you!"

Maxwell stared up at Hal curiously, "You can fly? Awesome!" Maxwell swiftly abandoned his Sharp Poisoned Katana, scribbling himself a Super Fast Infinitely-Fueled Jetpack, along with a Deadly Colossal Metal Mallet and a grenade launcher, putting the notebook in his backpack, flying up in the air, chasing Hal, as he swung the hammer, "STAY STILL!"

"Kid, stop!" Hal yelled, spawning a energy constructed hammer of his own, using it to smash Maxwell, sending him flying to the concrete, with such force as to crack the concrete. Maxwell laid in a pool of his own blood, letting out a groan. Hal went down to the ground, floating above Maxwell, examining him, both hoping and fearing that Maxwell died... on one hand, he was just a kid... on the other hand, he killed the League. The more he thought about it, the more he hoped for the first option.

Maxwell groaned. He knew what situation he was in. He couldn't feel most of his body... he couldn't feel his legs (this is when he realized that he PROBABLY shouldn't wear shorts to fight superheroes), or most of his torso, but he prayed he couldn't feel the enormous pain he felt in the places that still functioned. For the moment, he was in too much pain for his normally permanent smile. All he could think of doing was getting his notebook... he could write something to help him. He couldn't give up, he knew that. There has to be SOME way to get past this puzzle... somehow... someway... there has to be an answer.

The boy grabbed his backpack, taking out his notebook. Hal noticed this, immediately snatching away the notebook, "This... THIS, fucking notebook! This is what killed Superman?!" Hal grunted, "This is now property of the Green Lantern Corps. Don't worry... I'm going to save you. As much as I want to... I'm not going to let you die."

"N-no!" Maxwell yelled, tears swelling in his eyes, "Give me back the book! You have to give me the book!" Maxwell ordered, fear in his eyes. Without the book, he was powerless. Without the book... he was nothing.

"Kid, you're dangerous. I can't give this thing back to you, I can't risk that." Hal replied, cool and collected, as he is usually. Fear and anger filled Maxwell, who grabbed the closest weapon he could- his shotgun- and shot at Hal, hitting his stomach. As Hal clutched his wound, (which, even with his increased pain tolerance, hurt like fucking hell.) and dropped the Notebook to the ground. Maxwell, seeing this as his one chance, hurriedly crawled to the notebook, messily scrawling two words:

'Colossal nuke'.

Hal looked up to the sky, his eyes widening, "What the..." He immediately turned to Maxwell, booming, "You maniac! Do you know what you just did?! You're going to kill us all!"

Maxwell shrugged, his permanent smile returning, as he stared up eagerly at the sky, "I know what I did. I beat the puzzle."

Hal punched Maxwell in the face as hard as he could -the strike didn't kill Maxwell, but it was close enough, knocking him out- before he looked up to the sky, bracing himself...

Seconds later, the nuke made impact. Before the residents of Coast City could register what was going on, it struck, wiping out the city completely. The skyscrapers, the houses, and every single human being in the city, was wiped out by the nuke. Only one person survived...

That person was Hal Jordan.

The man without fear drew back the dome-shaped energy constructed shield he formed around himself. He opened his eyes, mentally registering what had just happened. He fell to his knees, and put his face in his hands, tears streaming down his face. First, the Justice League... now, nearly every single friend and family he had... Hal thought it was his fault. At least Hal knew, deep down, that it was over... the bastard was dead, and he was safe... at least, for now.

* * *

_**WINNER!**_

* * *

**Well. That was a bit... overkill, Maxwell.**

**So, it appears as if Hal's home of Coast City has been destroyed again. Though, at least Hal wasn't dead. (He isn't necessarily safe... exposure to radioactivity is deadly!) Let me remind you, before you complain about the ridiculousness of Maxwell's 'answer' was, you can nuke the level in the actual Scribblenauts games, and it COULD be used to solve some puzzles, which some people have surely done.**

**Now, let me reveal a bit of 'What Could Have Been' to you: originally, Maxwell's nuke was supposed to kill both of them, technically giving Maxwell the win. However, I did a bit more reading up on Hal's abilities as a Green Lantern, and I discovered that he COULD survive a nuke!**

**... Comic books are fucking weird.**

**Also, I had to do a bit of censoring of the last chapter. Originally, Captain Falcon was going to graphically cave in Axel's skull with that last attack. I decided that would be a tad too violent, and would probably piss off fan girls even more.**

**NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE- FAN EDITION:**

**Battle of the dueling fandoms! In honor of the release of The Hunger Games- Catching Fire, on November 22nd, I will be releasing a fight between two characters of two seperate fandoms, that share one popular demographic- teenaged girls! It's Edward Cullen vs Katniss Everdeen, next time on Death Battle- Fan Edition!**

**Remember, I'm still taking character suggestions, so, please, send me a suggestion! (I'm a very uncreative person.)**


	3. Mega Man vs Megatron

DEATH BATTLE- FAN EDITION!

_Auto-Bots, fight, for everlasting peace!_

Ah, the 80's. Your wonderful host, Lil D, may not remember the time period, being born in the 90's. However, I am a fan of many series from that wonderful decade, such as the series that give us this episode's _Death Battle- Fan Edition_ combatants, Mega Man, of the phenomenally popular _Mega Man_ series, and Megatron, of the explosion-tacular cash cow franchise, _Transformers_! Both being 80 mega robots, isn't it natural we pit them into a fight to the death?

And, hey, as both an apology for the heavy delaying, and a New Years present, it's an extra long Death Battle! Welcome to the year 20XX!

***WARNING- DESCRIPTIONS FEATURE SPOILERS FOR BOTH THE **_**MEGA MAN **_**AND **_**TRANSFORMERS **_**FRANCHISES.***

**OUR COMBATANTS-**

"Fight, Mega Man, for everlasting peace!"

Mega Man (known as Rock Man in Japan) was originally created in the year of 20XX as a assistant robot for noted robotics genius Dr. Light (Dr. Right in Japan.) along with his 'sister', Roll. Despite what you may think, he wasn't Dr. Light's first robot. In fact, it's confirmed that he was Light's second robot, with Roll being the third. The first robot was Proto Man, (known as Blues in Japan, likely due to blues being considered a precursor to rock and roll) who was created to be the world's first independently thinking robot. This succeeded, but, being a prototype, he had problems. His energy core had stopped working properly, and, he'd have to be fixed by Dr. Light, or shut down. However, Proto Man, thinking that the change to his energy core would change his character, he ran away, later to be found by Dr. Wily. (We'll get to that later.) Mega Man was built as a second model, with a properly functioning core, to work as an assistant to Dr. Light.

Believing that he shouldn't be the only one to have his own slave-bot, he built eight more Robot Masters to help society. Those eight Robot Masters, Cut Man, Guts Man, Ice Man, Bomb Man, Fire Man, Elec Man, Time Man, and Oil Man, all served various purposes, such as Bomb Man helping with demolition and Elec Man helping control voltage at nuclear power plants. Unfortunately, a lab accident turned Dr. Wily into a megalomaniac mad man, who became jealous of Dr. Light's massive popularity. He took the Robot Masters, and used them to assist him in his conquest of the world, putting himself at the top of the worldwide government. Just to prove that he's a better genius than his previous best friend… is it clear he's a maniac yet?

Dr. Light, now without all of his actually powerful robots, he took to reprogramming Mega Man to save the world. He gave Mega Man one of the few weapons he had left, the Mega Buster, and programmed the Weapon Copy System into Mega, which gave him the ability to take weapons from Robot Masters he's slain. This program had become his biggest asset; possibly as a safe proof for this exact situation, Light and Wily programmed the Robot Masters to be weak to another Robot Master's weapon. (Notably, Mega Man fit into this system also; he's weak to lightning attacks.) So, when he retrieved a new weapon, Light could tell Mega what weapon that new weapon is powerful against.

It may be obvious due to there being nine more installments of his journeys, but, against all odds, Mega Man managed to take down Wily, sending him to prison. Inevitably, Dr. Wily used his genius to escape prison, creating several new Robot Masters, and started from square one. Mega Man defeated him again, rinse and repeat.

A few more changes came throughout the adventures; mainly these three names: Rush, Proto Man, and Bass. Rush is a robot dog with numerous interesting capabilities, built by Doctor Light to give Mega Man both an ally in combat, and a pet.

Proto Man, as said earlier, ran away from Dr. Light, to later be found by Dr. Wily. Dr. Wily replaced his energy core with a functional one, and assumed that Proto Man would now work as an assistant to Wily. However, Proto Man kept his free will, and pretended he was loyal to Wily to see what he was planning, and train his younger brother, Mega Man, to defeat Dr. Wily. After revealing himself as a traitor to Wily, he formally joined Dr. Light.

Bass was built entirely by Dr. Light to be better than Mega Man in every way- intelligence, viciousness, power, speed- everything. He even had his own equivalent to Rush, a robot called Treble! Unlike the other robots, Bass had no real alliances; he seeked a good fight, and wasn't afraid to fight Light or Wily to get it. (Notably, however, he won't kill Wily, no matter how much he wants to.) If you seek to know more about Bass, watch the episode of the official Death Battle series, _Eggman vs Wily_, where he fights Metal Sonic.

Mega Man went through many adventures, including racing, a _Doom _mod, and punching Hulk in the face, but, as with everybody else, all heroes must eventually fall. While it was previously theorized by fans that Mega Man, along with the rest of the cast of the original _Mega Man_, Mega Man was slaughtered by Zero, one of Wily's rogue robots. This was debunked by the creator of the series, and, it can be assumed that he died of old age; his hardware becoming dysfunctional due to the aging process.

**Advantages-**

- A high variety of weaponry, ranging from highly offensive and maneuverable weapons such as the Metal Blade to a shield composed entirely of leaves.

- Appears to have very good pattern recognition and maneuverability, as shown by his amazing platforming skills.

- He has fought and defeated over 80 Robot Masters.

- He _CAN_ defeat Air Man!

- His robot dog, Rush, can be interpreted as merely being programmed to assist Mega Man. Therefore, Mega Man would be allowed use of Rush in the fight. I mean, let's just even the odds a bit. It's a 10 year old fighting an eons old robot, for the love of god. Rush can turn into a hoverboard (that can drop bombs!), a submarine, a motorbike, a drill (?!), and, though it takes a plentiful amount of energy, the two can combine, creating the Super Adapter, a suit for Mega Man, that gives him the ability to double jump, and an extremely powerful homing punch attack, though this form is temporary.

- After fighting for a long period of time, he can gain enough energy to shoot a large blast of energy at his enemy, half the size of Megatron himself. Under most of his enemies, this blast would engulf them.

- Despite being shown eating, Mega Man seems to not have a regular human biology, being able to survive under water for a basically infinite amount of time.

- Mega Man has learnt such abilities as a charged shot of his normal Mega Buster, and the Mega Upper, which is effectively a Shoryuken

- He's made of lightweight material, which gives him relatively high maneuverability and speed. Also, using Rush, he can even fly!

**Disadvantages-**

- Mega Man was modelled after a 10 year old, mentally, and physically. He weighs only 110 pounds, and is only 4'4.

- 10 year olds aren't generally very good strategists. He usually charges into battle guns akimbo, and, the closest to strategy he uses, figuring out what weapons beat what Robot Masters, are most likely either obvious, or told to him by Dr. Light or Roll.

- He has an extremely powerful form known as Hyper Mega Man... which he cannot transform into due to the rules of Death Battle- Fan Edition, as it involves summoning sentient beings.

- His weapons power/usefulness varies, and are sometimes redundant. However, redundancy DOES mean that he can use one powerful attack again after running out of one weapon.

- Being the saviour of the world many times over absolutely CAN'T be good for a 10 year old's psyche.

- Despite his genius father, Mega Man is not shown to have undergone any conventional schooling.

- He fits into the weakness spectrum, having a weakness to electric attacks.

- His company, Capcom, seems to hate him.

- Mega Man somehow manages to be short-tempered and overly-trusting at the same time; in the seventh installment of his main series, he contemplates killing Wily, but, in the ninth installment, he actively assists Wily while he's sick.

_"Decepticons, transform and RISE UP!"_

Yes, he IS Megatron! Back in the 80's, action figures were all the rage, and, what's a better way to pedal your crap to kids than television? Back before this practice was banned in the 90's, every toyline got their own TV show, including the previous Death Battle champion He-Man. However, one brilliant company known as 'Hasbro' decided to buy the American rights to an obscure Japanese property known as Diaclone, and, from that came one of the manliest shows to grace American television: Transformers!

Transformers, through it's many generations, was, at it's heart, a story about two fighting factions of robots from the planet Cybertron: the Autobots, Cybertron's protectors, and the evil Decepticons. Their fight has been continuous for eons, the two factions being lead by Optimus Prime, the great hero, and a big motherfucking giant robot, known as Megatron, who was a former Transformer gladiator(?!). Yes, you heard that right, and, yes, I know you pissed yourself at the sheer manliness of that sentence.

Inbetween one of the many fights between the Autobots and Decepticons, the Autobots are searching for a method to obtain more energy. They locate a high amount of natural energy in the nearby planet squishy humans such as ourselves recognize as 'Earth'. The Autobots fly out to obtain some of that precious energy, but were ambushed by the Decepticons, lead by Megatron. In the ensuing battle, the entire Autobot and Decepticon fleets fell to the Earth, in the middle of a desert. Having fainted for four million years (?!), the Decepticons soon rose, as if they had a nice nap. Think about what that implies for the amount of time the two factions have been warring!

As soon as they awoke, the Decepticons performed what they perform every night… get energy! They somehow recognized oil as an excellent source of fuel, and ambushed an oil rig in the ocean, cause, y'know, when in Rome, raid Rome of it's important shit!

Inevitably, the Autobots awoke also, and promptly kicked the Decepticons collective shiny metal asses. However, the Decepticons don't stop fighting! (If so, would they seriously wage a several million year war?) They valiantly fought the Autobots, managing to get little to know actual fatalities on their side, all due to the leadership of Megatron! … Well, that and the fact that it was an 80's kids show.

Except for that one time where, after 20 years of warring on Earth, he decided _'hey! Fuck THIS planet! I'ma just go and take over that defenseless Cybertron now…' _And he succeeded, having taken over the planet by the far off year of 2005. However, because plot, Megatron decides to visit Autobot City (?!) to assault the remaining Autobots. During this battle, numerous Autobots and Decepticons were slaughtered, because, hell, we need to make way for a new toyline! This epic battle included the deaths of both Megatron and Optimus Prime. Megatron himself soon became revived as Galvatron, a new toy- I mean, robot, with the memories and powers of the original Megatron, to serve under the planet eating robot (?!), Unicron. Yes, this was a very manly movie. However, since this chapter is so goddamned late, I don't have very much time to cover that movie.

In conclusion, the Autobots defeated Unicron because this movie made children cry enough already, but Galvatron survived, soon retaking his position as leader of the Decepticon faction, effectively throne-blocking the traitorous second in command Starscream. (Throne-blocking: the hierarchy version of cock blocking.) This gave Transformers a new season, and the merchandisers a new badass toy to sell.

Also, a crossover with _GI Joe_, which is just nifty!

**Advantages-**

- No matter what generation it is, he makes a KICKASS toy.

- He transforms into a MOTHERFUCKING GUN. Let that sink in.

- Many consider him the most powerful Decepticon alive.

- In some continuities, his transformation is even MORE badass, with transformations such as a tank, a T-rex, and a motherfucking dragon!

- He, along with being able to transform into a gun, has many weapons at his disposal, such as replacing his hand with an energy-based flail powerful enough to knock Optimus Prime off his feet, and a glass shield powered by Megatron's own badassery that can reflect projectile shots. He can also shoot lasers from his eyes (?!) and electrical shots from the palms of his hands.

- He's a very good leader, able to personally keep his troops from rebelling, and, when they do (cough cough Starscream cough) he can quickly squash their uprisings. He's a literal Robot Master.

- So manly a man named Optimus Prime can't seem to stop him permanently.

- He believes he can fly. (And he can, cause of a jetpack!)

- No matter the flaws... he's still a _**GIANT MOTHERFUCKING**_ _**ALIEN ROBOT.**_

**Disadvantages-**

- Horrible success rate, having never succeeded in his goal of stealing all of the world's energy, or his goal of destroying Autobots forever. (I mean, as we speak, they're making ANOTHER Transformers movie!) The majority of robots he actually slaughtered either came back to life or were minor enough not to be relevant in the disadvantages section.

- His aiming, due to him being the star of an 80's cartoon, is... bad, to say the least. However, when he does shoot something, there's usually an explosion, which could potentially bring harm.

- He transforms into a gun. A normal sized gun. Not that useful in one-on-one combat...

- His large size makes him slower than his smaller foes.

- Cocky as hell! (Note, due to being a non-Japanese robot, he has no actual cock.)

_COMBATANTS SET!_

_READY?_

_FIGHT!_

Mega Man stood on the edge of his master, Dr. Light's, tower. The stars shimmered in the midnight sky... Light's Oxygen-Man managed to completely reverse pollution in all of Japan. Without interference from Wily, whom had been imprisoned in a specially built cell, Light had managed to fix nearly all of Earth's major problems- war, pollution, poverty... he now set his sights to a nearby, war torn world he had discovered previously, known as Cybertron. An expedition was being planned by the Japanese government, with Dr. Light at the helm of the project.

Despite the amazing progress made by his father, Mega Man had grown bored. He was programmed for two things; housework and fighting. Roll had basically taken over Mega's former job of cleaning, and, with Wily taken care of, no fights were to be had. He sat down on the edge of the tower, gazing at the beautiful city, in harmony, and an everlasting peace...

Well, not really.

Meanwhile, upon the outskirts of the luminescent Japanese city, was a dry, barren desert, dotted with mountains of various height, not a spot of green. Mainly used for transporting cargo (now mainly-performed by Dr. Light's Cargo Man.) it was seen by fewer and fewer actual people. With that detail, nobody was there to view the gargantuan robot dig himself out of the dirt-and-rock mountain using a florescent purple energy flail. Y'know, normal Japanese Tuesday night stuff.

On the way through his climb out of his mountain trap, Megatron viewed the deactivated bodies of his fellow Decepticons… he snickered to himself. Surely, they'll eventually wake, and escape in the same manner he did. Assuming they couldn't escape… well, one less robot taking up energy he could siphon for himself.

After digging himself out through sheer power of will (an extremely powerful digging tool helps a little bit too…) he exhibited his surroundings, as any good warrior should. Though he didn't _see _anything of importance… he sensed a certain… _presence. _Yes, he knew what this was.

Optimus Prime.

Immediately jetting over to the nearby mountain he sensed the presence. A smirk on his face, he sensed that this was his chance. He powerfully kicked the mountain side, creating a hole. In that hole, he peered in, viewing into the hole, seeing a currently rebooting Optimus. While it may be dishonorable, a good warrior knows when to take advantage of an opportunity… besides, he'll enjoy this.

Megatron thrusted his arm into the hole, gripping tightly on Optimus' cranium, applying heavy force on it. Megatron reveled in the dying screams of his nemesis as he crushed his head, shutting down his hardware.

Now that he was dealt with, Megatron had nothing but opportunities. He decided to do what needed to be done first, that being collect energy. The nearby city, with its glowing, bright, near-blinding lights will definitely have more than enough… hell, maybe he can have a little bit of fun while he is there, too.

Mega Man continued staring out at the beautiful city... due to his robotic origin, he had no need to sleep, no need to eat, no need to drink... the only thing he had was time. (Especially since he could stop it at will.) His main problem was dealing with boredom; something most ten year old boys have a problem with, further amplified with his constant free time. He dangled his feet from the ledge, petting his trusty robot dog, Rush, as he looked out.

The boy soon noticed his dog barking, motioning to the side, "What is it, Rush?" Mega Man asked, then looking out at the spot Rush motioned to. Gasping, he saw a catastrophic explosion from what appeared to be... Wily's lab?!

Excited at the prospect of a fight, and shocked by the explosion, Mega Man hurriedly ran down to the lab, to his robotic sister and father's assistant, Roll, and his father himself, the famous Dr. Light, "Guys, guys!" He proclaimed as he sprinted down the stairs, "Did you see that explosion?! It was awesome!"

"Calm down, son." Dr. Light ordered, pointing to the television set, "Watch this..." He reran the news report, as Mega Man took a chair, sitting down in front of the TV.

The news report detailed a rampage brought upon the city by a gigantic robot, seeking 'energy' of nonspecified variety. The casualty count was already high, nearly reaching the triple digits, and the rampage had barely been going on for an hour. The military was confirmed to be heading to combat the threat, but, it would take a while for them to send their soldiers…

Mega Man paused, before pumping his fist in the air, "This is awesome! Finally, a fight! And it looks like a big one too!"

"Mega," Began Roll, rubbing the back of her head awkwardly, "You know... they said the military would take care of it..."

"C'mon, Roll! The military has never taken care of Wily, why should we assume they'll take care of these two?!"

Roll paused, "... Um... well..."

Mega Man started running up the stairs, "See ya, Sis, see ya, dad! I've got two robots to beat up!" Before either of them could talk Mega out of this hasty action, he was already half-way to the rooftop of Dr. Light's lab. As soon as he reached the roof where Rush sat, awaiting Mega Man's arrival, he hopped off the roof triumphantly.

Allowing himself to free fall, Mega Man was soon caught by his trusty dog, who had transformed into a hover board. With an eager smirk across the boy's face, Mega Man and Rush flew to the source of the explosion.

Megatron exited out of Wily's Lab, onto the streets of the city. That lab, despite appearing to not have been the home of a human for years, was a plentiful source of energy. Enough so, that, in fact, Megatron fully re-charged himself. He felt amazing, though that feeling was soon dashed and replaced with a shocked curiosity when he viewed a child on a flying dog flying towards him.

Mega Man hopped off of Rush before he made contact with the titan of a Robot Master, performing his very own Shoryuken ripoff, the Mega Upper, on Megatron's powerful jaw. While the Decepticon was still in shock, he quickly came to his senses, using his Energy Flail to knock the boy into a concrete brick wall.

"Who are you?! How _dare _you have the nerve to attack the great Decepticon leader!" Proclaimed Megatron, as he walked towards the hole he made using Mega Man's powerful impact. From the quick glance he got at the Robot Boy, he was either a small child or a midget… whichever, it was still completely humiliating that he ended up getting a blow at Mega Man.

This speech was replied with a plentiful amount of bricks thrown at Megatron. The pile of bricks had managed to make contact with Megatron's large mass. He gasped, "You insignifacent little brat! How dare you challenge the almighty Megatron!" With that, he shot the building with a well-aimed shot of his mounted gun, creating an even more massive hole, nearly the entire side of the building becoming wrecked.

Megatron stepped into the building, seeing the Blue Bomber, completely unfazed, aiming a charged shot of the Mega Buster at Megatron, "C'mon…. attack me. Hit me with your best shot, fool." Mega Man, being the obedient child he was, shot at Megatron, who guarded the blast with ease, using his near-invincible shield, "Fool! You believe you can seriously harm me?! You're tiny!"

"Size isn't all that matters…" Noted Mega Man, who stood his ground, refusing to move, glaring up at the towering robot. Megatron continued to laugh, noting how he'll end this quickly. Megatron simply raised his hand, sending an electric strike at the child, a grin on his face the entire time.

Mega Man, shocked by Megatron's willingness to kill a child, had to think fast… good thing his head was basically a computer. He sent out a leaf shield (?!) which properly defended the electric blast (**?!**)… Mega breathed a sigh of relief at that.

In his daze, Mega Man saw an opportunity, as any good warrior would… he smirked, launching the leaf shield at Megatron, sure he'd just gotten a good blow. He was wrong. Megatron, using his shield to block the leaves, "Leaves? _Leaves? _You think you can kill me with _leaves_?! You're an idiot, even for a child of your age."

Having to think of a new strategy on the spot, Mega Man switched his weapons, shooting multiple shots at Megatron… though, unfortunately, it seemed as if Mega Man had missed Megatron entirely, shooting far past him. Megatron in turn, laughed, "Fool. I think I'll make this death… quick. I nearly respect your _determination! _Most adults would have ran away by now!"

Mega Man paused, before saying, wide-eyed, "Um… look behind you." Megatron did as said, glancing behind, seeing the shots that 'missed', those being boomerangs, coming back at him. He released a chuckle, as he waited for the boomerangs to get up close. When they did, they were blocked with his shield.

"Child, you think I'll fall for such an idiotic tri-" Megatron stopped in his tracks as he saw what gift Mega Man had laid out for him- a Hyper Bomb.

Before Megatron could react, the Hyper Bomb went off. The entire building exploded, but, due to his weight, he was not sent flying… he was, however, extremely hurt, and the next thing he knew, he was in a pile of concrete. One of the first things he saw when he realized what position he was in was Mega Man looking down on him with a smile, "That was fun!" Mega Man chimed, smiling down upon the infuriated robot, "But, you really gotta stop with the whole… 'evil' thing. Okay? Do you give up?"

Megatron assessed his current situation; it appeared as if his gun had been broken off and lost in the explosion, and a flying brick had messed with his jetpack; while still functional, it was highly inhibited. He'd have to fix it after he crushes the child's skull. He burst in laughter, "You think I'll give up?! I don't surrender, especially to a insignifacent _child!_" With a smirk on his cold robotic face, Megatron shot a laser beam from his eyes at Mega Man. It was a direct hit, and Mega Man had collapsed in the remnants of the building. Using his flail to send Mega Man flying into the sky, Megatron hurriedly got up out of the rubble, flying up into the sky, after Mega Man.

Upon getting into close distance within the Robot Child, Megatron tried to use his flail on the boy. However, Mega Man, preparing for this, used a Skull Barrier to protect himself from the strike. Megatron smirked, "Learn your lesson!" He exclaimed, smashing through the various skulls protecting the boy with ease. Now defenseless and shocked, Mega Man's skull soon met with Megatron's flail, and he was sent flying to the road, hitting it head first.

Mega Man was weak… sure, he didn't take that many shots. But, the ones he did, were powerful. He was near the end of his limit, and he knew he couldn't push it this time. He got out of the crater he made in the road, though it took a minute, as Megatron landed on the ground, "Give up yet?" Megatron asked mockingly.

Mega Man formulated a plan, and, within a blink of the eye, Mega Man went from a far distance to directly in front of Megatron, glaring up at him. Before Megatron could react, his face was covered with a thick layer of oil.

The pain continued rapidly. A punch to the jaw was first, then coming a tomahawk dug into the back of his head. (God, Mega Man loved abusing his time stopping ability…) Megatron then felt robotic snakes slithering up his body, biting on his cold metal exterior.

"C'mon, Rush!" Mega Man yelled. Confused and in pain, Megatron finally managed to wipe the oil from his face, it was too late… Mega Man had combined with Rush, creating the Super Adapter Form. Megatron was initially confused by this, but when Energy Fists were shot out by Mega Man, Megatron immediately relied on his trusty shield to block them.

Imagine his shock when the fists shattered his shield into a million pieces.

The shield shattered, Megatron was shocked. Of course, Mega Man didn't stop there. A barrage of Energy Fists homed in on Megatron, who was sent to the ground by the impact, heavily harmed. Mega Man went back into his regular form, and littered the ground around Megatron with a bounty of Napalm Bombs.

The explosion was nearly immediate. Megatron, being the powerful robot he was, wasn't killed by the blast itself… but, he was, however, harmed incredibly by it. One of his legs was blasted right off, and his right arm took heavy damage; his electric pulser in that arm was unfunctional. Megatron was then treated to a view of Mega Man hopping over him, two Metal Blades flying at him. They didn't hit a vital spot, but they did hit an area vital for the fight. They cleanly chopped off Megatron's two arms, leaving the robot lying helpless.

Mega Man, however, had to be sure his enemy wasn't going to find a way to get back up. Mega Man rushed to his enemy, calling his dog to his side, making sure this attack didn't injure Rush… he laid out several Hyper Bombs; all around Megatron and a single one on his chest. 'Bye' was the last thing Megatron had heard. His last sight? His foe, Mega Man, flying away from the scene on a Robotic dog.

Boom.

**Well. Didn't see **_**that **_**one coming.**

** Mega Man won for one reason: his arsenal. In a fight of wits, he'd lose. In a fight of pure strength? He's fighting a fucking giant robot.**

_**A FUCKING GIANT ROBOT.**_

__**Unfortunately for Megatron, Mega Man has gone on quite a few adventures. Over that time, he's built up a wide array of weapons; and, because of how specialized his enemies are, he's obtained weapons for specific situations, such as his shield breaking move.**

** NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE- FAN EDITION:**

** Canadian vs American.**

** Slacker vs Slacker.**

** Nerd vs Nerd.**

** Badass vs Badass.**

** Scott Pilgrim vs Travis Touchdown!**

** Yes, next episode of **_**Death Battle- Fan Edition**_**, we'll be witnessing a fight between two of recent fiction's best nerds! Scott Pilgrim, a nerd residing in the faraway land of Toronto, Canada, from the titular graphic novel series and motion picture. Travis Touchdown, an American Otaku who has risen up the ranks as an assassin, purely so he can afford more Chinese food and videogames, from the cult classic videogame series, **_**No More Heroes**_**.**

_**LEVEL SELECT!**_

_**CHOOSE YOUR CHARACTER!**_

_** START!**_

__**Note: while I attempted to, the reason this episode came so late is my lack of information on the Transformers franchise. If someone has noticed an error with my research in the episode, please send me a private message involving the newfound information.**

** Also, I will be sending a private message to all followers and favoriters of the series, until the next chapter, **_**Travis Touchdown vs Scott Pilgrim**_**, is posted. So, keep your eyes glued to your inbox for the new message!**


End file.
